robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Paper Hero
"Paper Hero" is the 67th episode of Robotech TV series and the 7th episode of the third season. Summary Scott Bernard's friend Lunk must visit a village to fulfill a promise to a dead friend. They find the village whose people hate resistance forces and do everything in their power to remain unaffiliated with them. Plot The episode begins with Scott Bernard and his Robotech resistance party in the thick of a battle with the Invid. Having shot down a dozen of Invid Shocktroopers with his Alpha fighter, Scott waits for his ground support team to visit a local village and acquire food. Lunk is more eager to visit the local village as he has to fulfill the last wish of one of his dead comrades in arms: Delivering a very small book (Inherit the Stars, by James P. Hogan) to his dead friend's father, one Alfred Nather. The village natives who were watching their arrival from an observation tower are unwilling to welcome them or sell them anything. At the mention of the name Alfred Nather however, a local restaurant owner is shocked with surprise, but still denies any knowledge of a person with this name. Lunk is not satisfied with this obviously false answer; he and Rand split from the rest of the group to investigate further. The village natives however, resort to violence: A group of natives catch Rook Bartley, Lancer and Annie LaBelle by surprise and capture them. Another group attempt to do the same to Lunk and Rand but fail, due to Rand's rapid response. When Rand and Lunk realize that their friends may have been captured, they decide to act up and allow the natives to capture them and take them to their mayor, where their friends are kept. Once there, Lunk and Rand use their concealed guns to subdue the villagers and free their friends. The village natives are initially unwilling to reveal where the Robotech Cyclones and weapons were hidden. In the mean time however, a large squadron of Invid Scouts and Invid Fighters engage in battle with Scott in the outskirts of the village. Although Scott shoots down many, he is being overwhelmed by the Invid's superior number. This new threat, as well as Lunk's gun, prompts them to relinquish the Robotech mecha to their owners. In addition, the village mayor gives Lunk an armor-piercing cannon and finally reveals the truth about Alfred Nather: Upon the arrival of the Invid, when the villagers prepared themselves to fight, Alfred Nather tried to restrain the villagers from fighting a foe that is far superior than they can handle. The enthusiastic villager however, killed Alfred Nather and disregarded his wise warning. Naturally, the Invid massacred the villagers. Having their weapons back, the Robotech resistance fighters destroy the entire Invid squadron. Invid Regess issues a futile retreat order. The town mayor had revealed that the town was always fearful that someone would come and punish them for their crime. This type of retribution is not in the interest of the freedom fighters, the town's guilt being adequate enough. Having learned a valuable lesson, the mayor declared that fighting the Invid would be left to the professionals and that gang beatings would be abolished in the town. Having returned peace to the village, Lunk and his friends leave, having not learned the village's name. Memorable quotes to be added Background information to be added References Characters * Annie LaBelle * Rand * Scott Bernard * Lunk * Lancer * Rook Bartley * Alfred Nader * Nader's son * Pedro * Maria * Mac * José * Gomez Vessels and vehicles * Cyclone * Invid Scout * Alpha Fighter Other to be added Goofs * At the beginning of the episode (2:06 and 2:12 – 2:14), Lancer (in his Cyclone armor) speaks twice with Scott's voice. Background information * Paper Hero was based on the original Japanese episode of Genesis Climber MOSPEADA entitled "Naki Yūsha no Ragutaimu" (Meaning "Fallen Hero's Ragtime" in English) that was aired 13 November, 1983 in Japan. Cast * Greg Snegoff as Scott Bernard * Frank Catalano as Rand * Susie London as Rook Bartley * Emilie Colleen de Azevedo Brown as Annie LaBelle * Cam Clarke as Lance Belmont * Richard Epcar as Lunk * J. Jay Smith as the Narrator External links * * 07 67